totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pora przetestować waszą psychikę
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - nasi zawodnicy musieli wyprodukować marihuanę, przez co musieliśmy ocenzurować odcinek przed krytykami. Kassidy, Dakota i Brick po ostrej awanturze zrezygnowali z udziału w wyzwaniu, jednak drużyna Gladiatorów przekonała Dakotę do pomocy im. Niestety nie pomogło im to, bo i tak przegrali. Przegłosowana została Kassidy, jednak to Brick został wystrzelony z Karuzeli Wstydu, rezygnując i oddając w ten sposób swoje miejsce jej. Po eliminacjach zamieniliśmy bliźniaczki drużynami. Czy Kass zemści się na swojej byłej drużynie? Czy może Wojownicy pozbędą się jej tak szybko, jak to możliwe? I co jeszcze przydarzy się naszym śmiałkom? Zapraszam na dziesiąty już odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Domek chłopaków Wszyscy chłopacy są zadowoleni z wczorajszej ceremonii i odejścia Bricka. '''Severin: '''Jak cudownie go tutaj nie widzieć i nie słyszeć... wspaniała cisza. '''Lorenzo: Potwierdzam. Był nieznośnym dupkiem i fetyszystą. Ezekiel: 'Był, jaki był... lepiej już o nim nie mówmy, nikt chyba nie chce psuć sobie nastroju, mam rację? ''Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na tak. '''Alan: '''Zmieniając temat... czy ktoś może ma polecić jakąś fajną muzykę? Moja playlista mnie już muli, muszę poszukać czegoś innego. '''Justin: Jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci pokazać czego ja słucham. Lorenzo: '''Zapewnie spedalonych nut i "artystów". Bieber czy Mendes? :') '''Justin: Żaden? Poza tym żaden z nich nie jest "spedalony". Severin: Taa... One Direction i Backstreet Boys również nie byli. xDDD Justin: 'Najpierw może przeczytajcie biografie co niektórych wykonawców, a potem ich oceniajcie. Podaj mi tytuł jednej piosenki od Backstreet Boys. ''Severin milczy, po chwili podaje nazwę. '''Severin: Bye Bye Bye? To było takie chujowe... XDDD Justin: To akurat Timberlake był... A ty, drugi kozaku, znasz jakiś ich utwór? Lorenzo: No, nie jedno dziadostwo... Everyday... :') Justin: Everybody*... A czego ty słuchasz? Lorenzo: A$AP Rocky, Tyler the Creator, Wiz Khalifa, 50 Cent... znasz ich chyba, co nie? ;) Alan: '''A znasz kogoś, kto nie zna 50 Centa albo Wiz Khalify? Zastanów się typie. xD '''Ezekiel: Co masz właściwie na tej playliście? Najpierw żeby coś mógłbym ci polecić, musiałbym wiedzieć jakiego gatunku słuchasz. Alan pokazuje Zeke'owi swoją playlistę. Ezekiel: '''Widzę, że na bogato, od rocku do popu, od R&B po rap i trap, nawet trochę soulu i indie widzę. '''Severin: Indie? Jest taki gatunek muzyczny? XDDD Alan: Indie Pop... Indie Rock... takich wykonawców jak Florence Welch lub Dan Reynolds znasz? Nie mów, że nie.\ Severin: Pierwszę słyszę. Ezekiel: A o Radioactive słyszałeś? Severin: '''Nom, niezłe to było. '''Alan: '''To jak możesz nie wiedzieć, kim jest Dan Reynolds? Wokalista grupy Imagine Dragons... '''Severin: Nie interesuję się ich muzyką, Radioactive akurat znam bo było bardzo popularne. Prawdziwi artyści to artyści hip-hopowi. Justin: '''To wymień jakiegoś strikte hip-hopowca. '''Severin: '''EMINEM. '''Justin: '''A wiesz chociaż jak on się nazywa? '''Severin: No Eminem. xDDD Ezekiel: '''Muzyka to jednak nie jest twój temat do rozmów... Pokój zwierzeń '''Justin: Taki specjalista i fan hip hopu, a nie wie, że Eminem to tylko jego pseudonim. >_> Severin: '''Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien słuchać hip hopu. Inne gatunki są albo dla zdziwaczałych aspołeczniaków albo dla łajz w rureczkach. Koniec tematu. Domek dziewczyn ''Tutaj atmosfera była o wiele chłodniejsza, niż u facetów. Kassidy jedynie falszywie uśmiechała się do wszystkich dziewcząt. '' '''Kassidy: Jakie to przykre, że nie udało się wam mnie pozbyć, sama jestem zrozpaczona! :') Dakota: Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni. Wendy: '''Ja nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś taka pewna siebie, bo jeżeli przegramy, to lądujesz tym razem w domu na 100%. '''Kassidy: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy, tak łatwo wam ze mną nie pójdzie. '''Rose: Mi to obojętne, szczerze mówiąc, kiedy odpadniesz, ale odpadniesz przy pierwszej ceremonii naszej drużyny. Kassidy: '''Bla, bla, bla... A może usłyszę coś nowego i oryginalnego o sobie? '''Dakota: Masz brzydką dupę. Kassidy: 'A ty jej wcale nie masz. '''Dakota: '''Twoje włosy też są brzydkie. '''Kassidy: '''O włosach to ty mi nie mów niegdyś łysa mutantko. ;) '''Dakota: '''Dobra, dość... nie będę się już produkować, po prostu cię zignoruję, jeżeli tylko coś do mnie powiesz. Zdziro. '''Kassidy: '''Wywłoka. ''Dakota zignorowała ją. Pokazała jej jedynie środkowy palec. Katie popatrzała na to z poirytowaniem, Cassidy jedynie machnęła ręką widząc zachowanie siostry. Pokój zwierzeń 'Katie: '''Latawica jedna... mam jej serdecznie dosyć, dlaczego ten Brick musiał zrezygnować akurat wczoraj? '''Kassidy: '''Takie szlaufy, jak te tutaj to ja musiałam znosić przez całe moje szkolne życie. Także ubliżanie im i wyśmiewanie się z nich bardzo mnie odpręża. Tak jak powiedziałam wczoraj, to ja jestem głównym powodem, dla którego ten sezon ma tak wysoką oglądalność. Zasada jest prosta. Nie ma "francy", nie ma oglądalności. Ognisko ''Angela zwołała wszystkich na ognisko. '''Angela: Dzień dobry kochani, mam nadzieję, że samopoczucie wam dopisuje. Dzisiaj pora przetestować waszą psychikę. Na tym będzie polegało wyzwanie. Lili: 'Co mamy rozumieć poprzez "testowanie naszej psychiki"? :/ '''Angela: '''Obejrzycie sobie maraton filmów pełnych gore, depresji, myśli samobójczych, psychozy, obrzydzenia i strachu. Zawodnik, który jako ostatni da radę obejrzeć te programy, da zwycięstwo swojej drużynie. Przegrani być może się kogoś pozbędą. Kto jest gotów na maraton? ^^ ''Wszyscy niechętnie westchnęli. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lili: Ja szybko odlecę z tego. Gore to chyba najgorszy gatunek filmowy. Do tego jeszcze sceny obrzydzenia, psychozy, depresji... to będzie makabra. :/ Ezekiel: 'Jestem ciekaw czy będzie to wyglądało tak, jak w jednym z odcinków pierwszego sezonu. Wtedy po obejrzeniu horrorów na wyspie zaczął grasować seryjny morderca, więc teraz może być podobnie. Będę bacznie obserwował zachowanie Angeli. Pozostałych konkurentów również. Wyzwanie ''Zawodnicy zasiedli na krzesłach w namiocie eliminacyjnym. DJ i jego mama przynieśli karton z kilkoma filmami. '''DJ: '''To chyba najgorsze możliwe filmy, jakie wybraliśmy. Najkrwawsze, najbrutalniejsze, najbardziej chwytające za serce, najsmutniejsze, i tym podobne. '''Mama DJ'a: Sama bym ich nie obejrzała. To musi być coś naprawdę przerażającego. Lorenzo: Nie do wiary, że dla ciebie coś jest przerażające. Mama DJ'a: 'A MASZ Z TYM JAKIŚ PROBLEM?! ''Lorenzo złapał się za ucho. '''Lorenzo: '''A MOŻESZ PRZESTAĆ DRZEĆ PYSK?! GŁUCHY NIE JESTEM! >:( '''Rose: '''Głupi za to jak najbardziej. ;p '''Lorenzo: '''Spieprzaj babo. '''Rose: '''Palant. >_> Pokój zwierzeń '''Mama DJ'a: '''Z tak delikatnym i anielskim głosem powinnam występować w operze, a nie gotować dla bandy rozwydrzonych pustaków, którym jedynie pieniądze w głowach. W dodatku to straszne sknery i niewdzięcznicy. Sami powinni sobie znaleźć pożywienie. '''Lorenzo: Jeśli po programie wykryją u mnie wadę słuchu, to ta spasiona locha wypłaci mi odszkodowanie za uszkodzenie mi go. -.- Wyzwanie Angela: Jako pierwszy idzie film Hannibal Holocaust z 1980 roku. Kamerzysta: '''Raczej Cannibal. '''Angela: Ups, przejęzyczyłam się. :p Alan: Dobra, odpalaj! Angela włączyła kasetę na projektorze. Zauważyła jednak, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ film posiadał jakość Full HD i było widać, że jest to XXI wiek. Po chwili para występująca w pierwszej scenie zaczęla się namiętnie całować. Dalej zaczęli się rozbierać. Angela: 'O MATKO BOSKA, PRZECIEŻ TO PORNO! O_O ''Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Angela natychmiast wyłączyła nagranie, póki aktor i aktorka byli jeszcze w bieliźnie. '''Angela: '''DJ!!! SKĄD WY WZIĘLIŚCIE PORNOLA?! '''DJ: Mamo! Sprzedali nam pornos! Mama DJ'a: CO?! JUŻ JA ICH TAM ZAŁATWIĘ, ZA CHWILĘ TAM JADĘ!!! DAWAJ TĄ KASETĘ! Po chwili DJ i jego mama byli już w samochodzie i pojechali do wypożyczalni filmów. Angela złapała się za głowę i rozczochrała włosy. Angela: '''Chyba nic mnie już w tym programie nie zdziwi... '''Wendy: A mogłaś w sumie ten film zostawić... chłopcy by sobie zrobili dobrze, dziewczyny może i też. xD Severin: '''Perwersyjna, zboczona lafirynda, żałosne. '''Wendy: '''Przecież kurwa żartowałam, zjebie. '''Severin: To nie żartuj, bo ci to nie wychodzi. ;) Wendy: '''Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, co mogę robić, a czego nie. ;) '''Justin: Sorry, że przerywam, ale co dalej z wyzwaniem? Angela: 'Mnie pytasz? No nie wiem. Pojechali z tymi "filmami" do wypożyczalni, będziemy kontynuować, jak wrócą. '''Justin: '''Spoko, spoko. Pokój zwierzeń '''Angela: '''Ciekawe ile to czasu zajmie... Czasami funkcja prowadzącej nie jest taka przyjemna. ;-; ''Spięła włosy w koka. 'Angela: '''Kurczę, dawno nie chodziłam w koku. Może zacznę częściej? Wyzwanie ''DJ i jego mama przychodząz nowymi filmami. 'Mama DJ'a: '''Okazało się, że mają w tej wytwórni same filmy pornograficzne z obróbkami, więc postanowiłam wykupić parę z Netflixu. Jak patrzyłam na niektóre tytuły, to myślałam, że porzygam na widok samej ich nazwy! '''Angela: '''Dasz mi zobaczyć? ''Mamuśka podała prowadzącej kasety. 'Angela: '''Ech... Kolejny film erotyczny? ''Patrzy się z zakłopotaniem na zawodników. '''Angela: Nie odpowiadam za to, co się stanie. Justin: Albo komu. xD Lorenzo strzelił facepalma. Lorenzo: Koleś, jesteś obrzydliwy. Te suchary to walisz, jak widzisz pierwszego lepszego gościa w tej twojej agencji towarzyskiej? Lorenzo sprowokował Justina, po chwili jednak oberwał od niego z pięści w twarz i zaczęła mu lecieć krew z nosa. Justin: Kolejny raz mnie do tego zmusiłeś. Kassidy niechętnie spoglądała na dwójkę chłopaków. Pokój Zwierzeń: Kassidy: Hm, w sumie byłoby miło pogrążyć jednego z nich. Obaj działają mi na nerwy. Ewentualnie drugiego przekabacić na swoją stronę i jak reszta tych idiotów będzie się do mnie rzucać, to ich zacznę eliminować i tyle. Czas pokazać, na co mnie naprawdę stać. Lorenzo: 'Niech ten pedał lepiej z tymi łapskami uważa, bo połamię mu je przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Wyzwanie ''Angela kontynuuje zadanie. Widzimy jedną ze scen podobną do tych z Totalnej Porażki. Nagle do jednego łóżka podchodzi dwójka znanych uczestników. '''Alan: Ja tą laskę skądś znam... Kassidy: '''Ojeju, no co ty nie powiesz? Fascynujące zwierzenie! :') '''Wendy: Zamknij mordę, chcę obejrzeć seans w spokoju. Kassidy pacnęła jej w tył głowy. Kassidy: Lepiej sobie uważaj, bo zrobię się nieprzyjemna. Katie: Ty już jako zarodek byłaś nieprzyjemna. Wszyscy zachichotali, Kassidy zagryzła wargę. Kassidy: Te, anorektyczka! Masz alzheimera? Już ci ze 100 razy powiedziałam, żebyś przestała się wpierdzielać w moje dyskusje, wychudzony paszczurze. Katie: Wychudzony paszczurze? Wypraszam sobie! Taka zwykła tirówka, jak ty, nie będzie mnie pouczała w sprawie mojej wagi. Ja chociaż nie wyglądam, jakby ktoś mnie traktorem przejechał. Cassidy zmarszczyła brwi. Cassidy: 'Dzięki, wiesz? Wyglądamy praktycznie tak samo. -.- '''Katie: '''Sorry, ale znów wkurzyła mnie ta twoja pyskata siostrzyczka. ''Kassidy pokazuje jej środkowy palec. Wracając do filmu... młoda para namiętnie całuje się na ekranie. W pewnej chwili Rose rozpoznaje w twarzy dziewczyny Nastasię. 'Rose: '''Poważnie, ta laska seks-taśmy kręci? ;-; '''Alan: '''Jak widać, Zach także w tym uczestniczy. ''Angela była poirytowana kolejnym filmem. Nastasia zdjęła koszulkę, pozostając w samym staniku. Chłopaki zagwizdali z wrażenia. 'Dakota: '''Okej, nie rozumiem. Co jest interesującego w tym, że jakaś dziewczyna się rozbiera? '''Ezekiel: '''Dobrze, że Brick'a tu z nami nie ma. ''Dakota wzdrygnęła się na myśl o Brick'u. Dakota: ''On to w ogóle jakiś zboczony... ''Dziewczyna robiła coraz sugestywniejsze ruchy, aż w koñcu zaczęła rozpinać koszulę chłopakowi. Lorenzo wyczuwa okazję, aby znów poszydzić z Justina. '''Lorenzo: Justin, a może opiszesz, jak bardzo ci się podoba jego ciało? Justin: A co, zazdrościsz, że ma lepsze od twojego? ;) Alan: 'Chwila... o_O ''Ma odruch wymiotny. 'Justin: '''O co ci znowu chodzi? '''Kassidy: '''Nooo... o to, że jesteś pedałem i bierzesz udział w filmach tego typu, więc powiedz, co sądzisz o aktorstwie Nastasii i Zach'a. Wszyscy ich uwielbiają, a ty chyba lubisz obie płcie, prawda? ;) '''Wendy: '''CO TY MÓWISZ? '''Kassidy: '''No że Justin to definicja obrzydzenia. A według mnie prawdziwy facet powinien mieć włosy na klacie. '''Justin: '''To tylko twoje zdanie, nic nie warte. ''Dakota przewróciła oczami. '''Dakota: '''Pewnie przeczytałaś to w jakimś magazynie albo nadal jeszcze jestś na etapie bawienia się lalkami. xD '''Kassidy: '''Nie, pustymi laluniami twojego pokroju nigdy się nie bawiłam. '''Dakota: '''Spierdalaj. '''Kassidy: O Boże, powiedziałaś mi "spierdalaj". Popłaczę się za moment. Jaki ten argument jest po prostu niesamowity. Wracając do filmu, Justin, zamoczyłbyś? Ci, którzy się nie odzywali, byli już wkurzeni, że ciągle ktoś gadał. Rose: Zamkniecie już wszyscy ryje? -.- Kassidy: 'JUSTIN, ZAMOCZYŁBYŚ?! ''Alanowi zrobiło się naprawdę niedobrze, musiał pobiec do krzaków, żeby zwymiotować. Justin natomiast kichnął Kassidy w twarz, wywołując śmiech u wszystkich. Nawet Angela się zaśmiała. '''Kassidy: NO IDIOTO ZASRANY!!! BĘDZIESZ TO ZE MNIE ZLIZYWAŁ!!! Wendy rzuciła w Kassidy tamponem. Kassidy: AŁA! Wendy: 'NO ZAMKNIJ JUŻ PYSK. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Alan: '''Właśnie wyobraziłem sobie Justina w miejsce Nastasii. Co się wydarzyło, to się nie odstanie... i znów jest mi niedobrze... :x Wyzwanie '''Justin: '''Daj mi spokój! ''Wszyscy widzą, że oboje cały czas namiętnie się całują, będąc w samej bieliźnie i dotykają się po ciałach. Angela ma dosyć i wyłączam film. '''Angela: Mówiłam, że ma być bez pornoli... Lili: Oj tam, do stosunku nie doszło. Pokój Zwierzeń: Lili: 'Póki co, to jeszcze nie ma takiej tragedii. Każdy przecież wie, jakwygląda seks, więc nie rozumiem reakcji Alana. Zwymiotował na widok wielkich cycków Nastasii czy co? xD Wyzwanie ''Angela włącza film pod tytułem "Botoks". Lili widzi sceny operacji i od razu ucieka. 'Cassidy: '''To nie było jakieś szczególnie straszne. ''Słyszy wielokrotnie przekleństwa, a potem widzi Kassidy, która wyraźnie się tym jara. Jest tym faktem zirytowana. '''Cassidy: Twoje zachowuje po raz kolejny jest żenujące, siostro. Kassidy: 'Tak jak cała twoja osobowość, nudna i lipna. ''Cassidy przewraca oczami. 'Wendy: '''Dobra, macie coś jeszcze w zanadrzu? ''Nagle na ekranie słychać dźwięk helikoptera. Po chwili wiadomo już, co to za teledysk. thumb|center|335 px '''Rose: '''O jeeeeeju, po co nam puszczacie ten smęt? >_> '''Angela: '''Za chwilę się dowiesz. '''Severin: Już zachciało mi sie spać... Wszystko dla nich wydawało się oczywiste, dopóki nie taka jedna scena, kiedy piosenkarka znajduje się w wannie. Obok niej widzimy żyletki. Nagle tnie się nimi, ale sam fakt pocięcia nie jest widoczny. Na ten widok Dakota uroniła łzy. Dakota: 'OMG... biedactwo. :( '''Kassidy: '''Mogli pokazać, jak się tnie. To byłoby zabawne. ''Dakota opluła Kassidy. '''Dakota: '''Roluj wały. -.- '''Angela: '''Spokojnie, Dakota, to tylko film. '''Dakota: Ale taki smutny! Masakra jakaś! :( Pokój Zwierzeń: Dakota: Moja idolka próbowała się zabić! :( Justin: 'Biedactwo. Do tej pory pamiętam jej załamanie. Wstrętne paparazzi, nie mogli jej dać spokoju. ;-; '''Wendy: '''Jej muzyka nie należy do tych, które przypadły mi do gustu, ale do tego utworu mam pewien sentyment. I ten nieocenzurowany teledysk... straszna rzecz. Wyzwanie ''Angela włącza następny film. Bł to jakiś film dokumentalny o dopalaczach i siostrach, które spożywały owy narkotyk. Obie darzyły się miłością. Pewnego dnia jedna z nich wsiadła naćpana za kierownicę samochodu, a następnie wjechała w drugą. Było to bardzo drastycznie pokazane. Koniec filmu. Cassidy poszła, Kassidy za nią. Pokój zwierzeń: 'Kassidy: '''Niby to mogłam wygrać, ale wolę to zawalić i pogrążyć Lorenzo albo Justina. Znalazłam na to odpowiedni sposób nawet. '''Wendy: '''Super... Przynajmniej dobrze, że nie jest na ten moment jakoś nie do wytrzymania. Wyzwanie ''Wendy od razu cofnęła swoje słowa widząc kolejny film, na któym pewnego mężczyznę przecinano za pomocą piły łańcuchowej. '''Dakota: O NIE, FUJ! Spadam! O_O Pokój zwierzeń: Wendy: '''Skąd-d-d-d... o-o-o-ni to wytrzasnęli?! JEZUS! '''Dakota: To już było dla mnie za dużo... :x Severin: 'Meh... Widziałem gorsze rzeczy. Wyzwanie ''Lorenzo i Justin również zbiegli z wyzwania. Wendy niechętnie spojrzała się na Rose. 'Wendy: '''Zostałyśmy same. '''Rose: '''Nic mnie nie ruszy, jeżeli to nie będzie zaśmiecanie środowiska. '''Wendy: '''Naprawdę? Jak super. :d ''Angela zaczęła dla żartu przeszukiwać kasety. 'Wendy: 'Żal... 'Angela: '''No co? Tylko żartowałam, nie wiem, czy takie coś jest. Dobra, lecimy z kolejnym materiałem. ''Angela włącza film z eliminacjami Severina, gdzie Katie tylko się śmieje. Ten oburzony wychodzi. '''Katie: '''To nawet bło całkiem zabawne. '''Wendy: Może dla ciebie, on uważa inaczej. Ezekiel: Ile jeszcze filmów? Angela: To nawet nie połowa. Mamy następny filmik, w którym dziewczyna zajada się robakami. Widząc to, Katie również odchodzi. Katie: '''Gorszych rzeczy nie widziałam... Pokój zwierzeñ: '''Katie: Zawsze mnie takie coś mdli. Ostatnio oglądałam to podczas posiłku, kiedy nie chciałam zjeść jeszcze jednego żelka. Terapia podziałała. I to za bardzo, od kiedy widzę te żelkowe robaczki, myśle o tych prawdziwych. Błe. ;-; Ezekiel: I zostałem sam w drużynie, ale nie poddam się bez walki. Odnoszę wrażenie, że kolejne filmy puszczane przez Angelę będą takie, że czegoś najbardziej się obawiamy lub tego nienawidzimy. Wyzwanie Kolejnym materiałem były najohydniejsze fragmenty filmu "Ludzka Stonoga". Sceny były zbyt ohydne, abym je napisał. Wendy szybko pobiegła zwymiotować. Ezekiel i Rose pozostali we dwójkę. Wendy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rose: 'Hahahahaha. Przecież to komedia! :D ''Nagle puszczony jest fragment, w którym jakaś mała dziewczynka zaśmiecała lasek. Potem wyrywała gałęzie drzewom, a na końcu zapaliła zapałkę i rzuciła ją na ziemię, szybko wybiegając z lasku. Miejsce spaliło się doszczętnie. 'Rose: '''NIEEEEEEEE!!! ''Zaczyna narzekać na puszczony film, po chwili kopnęła w nagrywarkę, powodując jej zniszczenie. '''Mama DJ'a: EJ! BEDZIESZ ODKUPYWAĆ! Angela: 'Brawo. Za ten twój „świetny popis” ogłaszam, że Rzymscy Gladiatorzy zwyciężają! ''Wendy krzywo popatrzyła się na Rose. '''Wendy: '''Musiałaś kopnąć w ę nagrywarkę? '''Rose: Tak... Ale wyzwanie wygrałyśmy, prawda? Nic nie słyszałam przez swoje myśli. Wendy: Niestety nie. Pokój zwierzeń: Wendy: Tak właściwie, to jak ja obejrzałam pierwszy raz anime, to wyrzuciłam telewizor przez okno. xD Domek Chłopaków Kassidy postanowiła nastawić innych przeciwko Justinowi. Do intrygi chce wciągnąć Lorenzo. Lorenzo: Czego tu, pyskata dziewucho? Kassidy: '''Słuchaj ty mnie cwaniaku. Chcesz wykopać Justina? '''Lorenzo: Pragnę tego najbardziej na świecie. Kassidy: '''To musisz mi pomóc. Jeżeli on ma odpaść, trzeba coś odwalić i zrzucić winę na niego. '''Lorenzo: Co zatem masz na myśli, intrygantko? Kassidy: '''Chciałabym, żebyś ukradł bokserki Alana i włożył je pod poduszkę Justinowi. On wtedy zorientuje się, że mu zniknęły, a ty go nakierujesz, żeby sprawdził w tym miejscu. Jak znajdzie, to wmówisz mu, że Justin w ten sposób chciał go uwieść czy coś takiego. 3 głosy przeciwko niemu wystarczą, żeby odpadł. '''Lorenzo: Nie kiepski pomysł. Oby tylko wypalił, bo nie chcę być na wylocie. Kassidy: 'Jeżeli odpowiednio go "omamisz", to wypali. ''Lorenzo skorzystał z tego, że Alan brał prysznic i zabrał kilka par jego bokserek, następnie dyskretnie podłożył je pod poduszkę Justina i ją położył. Kassidy w tym czasie poszła do swojego domku. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Justin zagłosuje na Lorenzo, Rose i Wendy pewnie na mnie, a ja, Lorenzo i Alan na Justina i będzie po nim. Lepiej tego wykombinować nie mogłam. :) '''Lorenzo: Nareszcie pozbędziemy się tego spedalonego gogusia. Jego mina będzie bezcenna! <3 Domek dziewczyn Kassidy weszła i potknęła się o buty Dakoty. Naibła sobie guza na nodze. Kassidy: 'ZABIERZ KTÓRAŚ TE SWOJE OHYDNE TREPY ZE ŚRODKA PRZEJŚCIA, KRETYNKO!!! ''Lili ściągnęła słuchawki i popatrzała niechętnie w jej stronę. '''Lili: '''Ucisz no się, bo zamiast słyszeć dialog w Riverdale, słyszę twój piskliwy ryk. ;-; '''Kassidy: '''CZYJE TO GÓWNO?! '''Dakota: '''Ty chodząca pokrako, prawie zniszczyłaś moje buty! Jak tylko zobaczę, że coś jest z nimi nie tak, oddasz mi 400 dolców! '''Kassidy: '''Jeszcze czego?! Za takie trepaki złamanego centa bym nie dała. -.- '''Dakota: Za to ja nawet gdybym dziadowała i znalazła w śmieciach takie paskudne łachy, jakie nosisz, to wolałabym zostać w swoich szmatach. Cassidy zmarszczyła brwi. Cassidy: Dzięki... Mamy te same ubrania, tylko że w nieco innych barwach... -.- Dakota: 'Wybacz, po prostu chciałam zdissować tą debilkę. '''Kassidy: '''Ty już sama z siebie jesteś szmatą, niepotrzebne ci ubrania. ;) ''Dakota opluła ją. '''Dakota: Za to ty od urodzenia jesteś zmierzłą kurwą. Kassidy szarpnęła ją za włosy. Widząc to, Rose i Wendy rzuciły w Kass swoimi torebkami. Wendy: '''Te, trochę szacunku. '''Cassidy: Nie szkoda wam było torebek? xD Rose: Moja już i tak była w słabym stanie. Kupię sobie nową po programie. Lili i Katie przyglądały się bójce dziewczyn i obie strzeliły facepalm'y. Pokój zwierzeń Lili: To jest już dziecinne... i to w ogromnym stopniu. >_> Katie: Nawet nie chce mi się już ingerować w te spiny... i tak nic to nie daje. Kassidy: Te wszystkie suki też pożałują, wylecą tuż po Justinie! >:( Domek Chłopaków Po wyjściu z prysznica Alan od razu zorientował się, że ubyło mu paru bokserek. Alan: Eeee... czy ktoś może nie pożyczył sobie moich bokserek? xD Severin: A na cholerę nam twoje majty? Lorenzo: '''Kto wie, może mamy jeszcze jednego pedała wśród nas i się nimi zabawia? :') '''Severin: Haha, o tym nie pomyślałem! xD Justin: '''Bardzo zabawne. -.- '''Lorenzo: Ty tam idź walić do innych pedałów, cwelu. Ezekiel: '''Odpuść mu już, przecież nic ci nie robi. '''Lorenzo: A ty spieprzaj, nerdzie. Ezekiel przewrócił oczami. Pokój zwierzeń Ezekiel: '''Do nazywania mnie nerdem przywykłem w gimnazjum. Nie miałem wtedy znajomych, bo moi rodzice mi tego zabraniali. Ojciec kazał mi jedynie się uczyć, a matka co chwila chciała, żebym robił coś na farmie. Swoje dzieciństwo wspominam jako brak dzieciństwa. Domek Chłopaków '''Alan: Ej, ale serio... gdzie mi je schowaliście? Ezekiel: Może poszukaj czy nie wpadły do szafki niżej. Lorenzo: '''Albo rozejrzyj się pod poduszkami. Zazwyczaj złodzieje chowają je tam, bo to mało prawdopodobna kryjówka. '''Alan: No okej. Alan poszukał najpierw w szafkach, potem pod poduszkami swoimi i innych. Trafił na nie pod poduszką Justina. Ten jest zdekoncentrowany. Justin: Ja tego tam nie wkładałem. o_o Alan: '''Ziom, samo się to tutaj nie znalazło. '''Severin: A dobrze wiemy, że jesteś odmienny. I jak się teraz wytłumaczysz, pedałku? :') Lorenzo: Nie próbuj zrzucać tego na mnie. Nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. -.- Justin: Nie zdziwiłbym się... to pewnie ty je podrzuciłeś. Lorenzo poklepał się po czole sugerując, żeby Justin puknął się w głowę. Alan: Grunt, że się znalazły. Mało mnie interesuje kto mi je podwędził szczerze mówiąc. Ale więcej tego nie róbcie, bo dziwnie to potem wygląda. Lorenzo: 'A szkoda, pewnie w ten sposób chce cię uwieść. Byłaby niezła beka, gdyby dał radę! Hahahaha! ''Severin również się zaśmiał. Alan zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Justin jedynie przewrócił oczami, a Ezekiel... miał wyjebane. Pokój zwierzeń '''Alan: Tia... wiem doskonale, że to Lorenzo. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby czegoś nie wykręcił i nie zwalał winy na innego typka. Ale to sugerowanie, że Justin chce mnie uwieść? On najwyraźniej jest typoym homofobem. Skoro przegraliśmy, to kto mi zabroni na niego głosować? Nie boję się go, jeżeli zostanie, to pewnie zacznie się rzucać, a wtedy mu pokaże, co sądzę o jego zachowaniu. Lorenzo: 'Chyba mój plan wypalił. Justin - możesz się pakować! B) Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Angela i drużyna Wojowników zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. '''Angela: Spartanie, witam na waszej kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji. Z waszej szóstki jednego ubędzie, ciekawe kogo tym razem. Standardowo zapraszam was na głosowanie. Za parę chwil wszystko będzie jasne. Lorenzo i Kassidy patrzą na siebie z pewnymi minami. Wendy i Rose marszczą brwi, Justin siedzi z założonymi rękoma, a Alan ma niepewną minę. Głosowanie Lorenzo: '''Adios, pedale! :D '''Kassidy: '''Te dwie idiotki mogą mi naskoczyć, zostanę i tak! B) '''Justin: Chętnie zobaczę twoją przegraną. Rose: '''Głupia cipa, dostanie za swoje. '''Wendy: '''Jej obecność tutaj z każdym kolejnym dniem doprowadza mnie do większej nerwicy. '''Alan: Coś za pewną minę masz, zobaczymy, jak na to zareagujesz. Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: Uuuu, nie tego się spodziewałam. Pora rozdać przepyszne karpatki. Dzisiaj zostają z nami... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wendy! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rose! ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... ... ... Alan! Angela: 'I to narazie wszystko. Przeczytam teraz oddane głosy. Pierwszy głos oddano na... ... ... ... Justina. ''Justin się tym zmartwił. Lorenzo i Kassidy uśmiechnęli się złowieszczo. 'Angela: '''Drugi głos oddano na... ... ... ... ... ... Lorenzo! ''Lorenzo nie przejął się tym. Pokój zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: '''Wiadomo, że to ten frajer na mnie zagłosował. I tak mu się to nie opłaciło. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: Trzeci głos oddano na... ... ... ... ... ... ... Justina. Justin zagryzł wargę. Angela: '''Kolejny głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kassidy. '''Kassidy: '''Pfff... >_> '''Angela: Następny głos jest na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kassidy! Kassidy: 'Wiedziałam. :') '''Lorenzo: '''Czy mogę odebrać już swoją karpatkę? '''Angela: '''Ostatni głos oddano na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Lorenzo! ''Lorenzo i Kassidy zeszły uśmiechy z twarzy. '''Lorenzo/Kassidy: CO? Alan: '''Naprawdę myślałeś, że tym żałosnym teatrzykiem przekonasz mnie do swojego zdania? Oj, byłeś w dużym błędzie. ;) '''Kassidy: '''Coś ty mu powiedział?! '''Lorenzo: '''TY IDIOTO! MIAŁEŚ ZAGŁOSOWAĆ NA TEGO ZBOCZEŃCA, A NIE NA MNIE! '''Alan: '''O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to nic takiego nie miałem zrobić. '''Lorenzo: POŻAŁUJESZ, GNOJU!!! >:( Angela: '''Momencik! Mamy sytuację potrójnego remisu, a to oznacza, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zmierzycie się w dogrywce! '''Justin: Uff, już się bałem, że potrójna eliminacja. Angela: '''Nie wystarczyłoby nam środków na kolejne odcinki, gdyby doszło do takiej sytuacji. To dopiero dziesiąty odcinek, a już program opuści siódmy uczestnik. '''Rose: Przejdź do tej dogrywki, nie mogę się doczekać przegranej Kassidy. :p Kassidy pokazała jej język, na co ta zareagowała środkowym palcem. Angela: 'W dogrywce waszym zadaniem będzie jak najszybsze złowienie jabłka w misce wypełnionej wodą. Pierwsza dwójka zostanie z nami, trzecia osoba pożegna się z programem. ''Mama DJ'a przyniosła miski wypełnione wodą. Wrzuciła do każdej po jednym jabłku. '''Mama DJ'a: '''Szkoda, że nie są zatrute... '''Angela: '''Słucham?! '''Mama DJ'a: Powodzenia dzieciaczki!!! Lepiej? -.- Angela: O wiele. Okej młodzi, zanurzajcie łby i łowcie te jabłuszka! Trójka zagrożonych zamoczyła głowy w miskach. Ich poczynania obserwowała reszta zespołu. Po 20 sekundach Kassidy wynurzyła głowę, w zębach trzymała jabłko. Angela: 'Kassidy zostaje w programie! Ech... '''Kassidy: '''HA! In your face, bitches! ''Wendy i Rose były niezadowolone, że Kassidy się udało. 'Wendy: '''Oby chociaż Justin dał radę... -.- '''Kassidy: '''Oby nie. :') '''Wendy: '''Ktoś cię prosił o odpowiedź? ''Po chwili Lorenzo wynurzył się z jabłkiem w zębach. '''Angela: Lorenzo zostaje w programie! Już wiemy, co to niestety oznacza. Rose: 'Kurde... było tak blisko... ;-; '''Angela: '''Justin, możesz już wynurzyć głowę. Niestety opuścisz dzisiaj obóz Kikiwaka. Twoja przygoda z programem dobiegła końca. ''Justin posmutniał. Po chwili pożegnał się z Alanem, Rose i Wendy. 'Justin: 'Życzę wam powodzenia. Wykończcie tą dwójkę palantów. '''Wendy: Z wielką chęcią! ^^ Alan: '''Do zobaczyska, mordko. '''Angela: Justinie, zapraszam ze mną do Karuzeli Wstydu. Karuzela Wstydu Angela: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowo zanim znikniesz? '''Justin: Lorenzo, policzymy się, jak wylecisz. ;) Lorenzo: Woho, ale się cykam! :') Justin wyciągnął wibrator z kieszeni (?!) i rzucił nim w Lorenzo. "Zabawka" wylądowała prosto w ustach chłopaka. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a potem Angela nacisnęła guzik i Justin odleciał. Rose: 'Na sam koniec nas rozbawił, hahahaha! '''Lorenzo: '''ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ!!! >:( ''Lorenzo poszedł wściekły i czerwony ze wstydu. '''Alan: '''Należało mu się. Poczuł smak chuja w ustach. :') '''Wendy: Dokładnie. Frajer niech ma za swoje. 'Kassidy: '''Pieprzcie się wszyscy. '''Angela: '''To już wszystko, jeśli chodzi o ten odcinek. Kochani widzowie, zapraszam was na kolejne epizody naszej Zemsty Przegranych! Nie przegapcie niczego, bo zaczyna się prawdziwa jazda! Papatki! ;* ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki